


Do It for Her

by ThinCeiling



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, i am sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinCeiling/pseuds/ThinCeiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote a horrible citrus manga fanfic where harumin teaches yuzu how to fuck girls in preparation for bangin’ mei</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It for Her

Taniguchi Harumi was not a lesbian. Of this she was positive; sure, she went to an all-girls’ school, and sure, she had fooled around with another girl (only twice), but she wasn’t gay. Not even bisexual. She liked men–she was certain. But even Harumin had to admit that leaning over a blushing Yuzu with her legs propped on her shoulders was a little…  _homosexual_. **  
**

She didn’t intend for this to happen. She had invited Yuzu to her house to gossip and exchange fashion tips, and at first that’s what they did. At first. Soon the conversation turned to Mei, as it always did lately, and that was when Yuzu (shamefacedly) revealed the girls’ love manga. Chuckling, Harumin flipped through the pages: there were some interesting poses inside. She was Yuzu’s friend, so she didn’t judge her choice of manga. On the contrary, she wanted to help. One thing led to another, and…

“Agh!” Yuzu flailed. “What are you doing?!”

Harumin held her down. “You could try to get close to Mei using the moves from this manga.”

“Me?” Yuzu’s blush deepened. “And Mei…?”

Harumin repressed a snort. Poor Yuzu… her crush on her little sister was getting out of hand. The heat came off of Yuzu in waves; Harumin could feel it through their touching skins. “Ah, come on. Work with me here, Yuzu-chan.” She hooked her palms underneath Yuzu’s knees, and dragged her hips closer. The mattress bounced. “Was it like this…?”

“O-oi!”

Harumin propped a leg over Yuzu’s left thigh. “What did they call it in the manga? Scissoring?”

“H-hey! Cut it out!”

“Don’t you want to get closer to Mei?”

If Yuzu’s face got any redder, Harumin thought, her head would explode. “Well, _yeah_ ,” Yuzu said. “But–but…”

“Then you’ll need practice. Right? You don’t want to embarrass yourself in front of Mei.”

“Kh…” Harumin was right, of course. The last thing she wanted to do was humiliate herself. Mei had noticed it too–This is your first time, isn’t it? Those words had hurt, but they were true. “Wh–what are you gonna do to me, anyway?”

Harumin grinned. “Everything.”

## x

Two hours later, Harumin separated from Yuzu, groaning, panting. Sweat ran down her back in slick rivers, and her neck ached with hard kisses and bite-marks. The sheets were definitely ruined. “So,” Harumin said as she flopped down next to Yuzu. “Think you’re ready for Mei?”

Yuzu just stared at the ceiling.

_Hm_ , thought Harumin.  _Maybe I’m a little gayer than planned._

**Author's Note:**

> soryr mom


End file.
